Geography
Divisions by type Different schemes exist for different purposes and are generally independent of each other. 'Political' Town Towns are areas controlled by a Mayor and might also have other citizens. They have definite boundaries, and are usually smaller than a province and at least approximately square. Only citizens can place blocks within town boundaries. They are further categorized by local laws currently unsettable set by their mayor: Capital City *No PvP *Citizens cannot manipulate each others' cells. Player City *Limited PvP. Only citizens can do damage. *Citizens can manipulate any cell. See the list of existing towns for examples. Wilderness All area outside of any town. It covers a shapeless, mostly connected area across the whole map where enemies can spawn, but which also allows freedom of movement and independent construction. Camp Wilderness under de facto ownership by virtue of block placement rules, and maintained by the owner's continued involvement. Block placement rules might change in future, making such constructions less secure. Ruin Abandoned camp or other discarded blocks. If ruins which ruin the landscape are found, please report it to a Moderator for it to be removed. 'Coordinate based' This information is deprecated and will eventually be removed from articles that reference it. Region The basic unit of real estate in the determination of town boundaries. The smallest town has exactly 9 (3x3) regions. The area corresponding to a chunk of world data to which an object limit is applied in construction. regions are identified by coordinates (see Location) Province A 1x1 furlong square with its top left corner registered to coordinates that are multiples of ten. Province coordinates are simply region coordinates divided by 10 and rounded down (meaning that negative values can become more negative). A province may contain up to four towns without shared boundaries. It is identified by zipcode. Zone One of nine large areas into which the map is subdivided, and specified by one of the 8 cardinal compass directions, or "Central" abbreviated "C". Each zone is 9x9 provinces. Both dimensions are partioned by province coordinates: (-13..-5), (-4..4), (5..13) Notes: Province coordinate 13 is outside of the active map, but alignment to the map's edges is not actually relevant to general navigation in-game. Zone edges of 85 instead of 90 regions would align exactly, but subdivision and conversion would be complicated and inconvenient. In the hypothetical event of map expansion, additional zones may be added to this scheme without altering existing definitions through the inclusion of additional compass directions and a numerical prefix for the ring on which it lies, starting with 2. For example, one zipcode for the second northern zone from Central would be, 2N04. Zipcode The purpose of zipcodes is to communicate geographical locations and relative distances clearly and simply at the level of approximation appropriate to gameplay and navigation across the whole map. A zipcode consists of a zone followed by the province offset within that zone, usually without punctuation, e.g. SW36 Converting region to zipcode Province coordinates. x_{province} = \lfloor x_{region}/10 \rfloor As follows: If the value is positive or the last digit is 0, remove the last digit Otherwise, remove the last digit and subtract 1 from the result. Zone. Usually obvious, otherwise simply compare province coordinates to the relevant zone's bounds. Note: Compass point names put the y direction first, and if there are any "C"s, remove one to get the standard spelling. Offsets. For each coordinate, subtract the relevant zone lower bound to get a result in 0 .. 8. Put them together: zone x-offset y-offset, e.g. W71 Category:Gameplay Guides